nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lao Huang
Lao Huang is one of the main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is the leader of the Pathfinder Team Belisarda of the private military organization BLADE. Lao has been Doug's comrade-in-arms since their days in the United States Army. He has a mutual deep relationship with Lin. He eventually prevent Luxaar from destroying the computer containing all the data on the earth's life forms by stabing him in the back but they both fell in the protoplasm pool and fuse with the DNA of all living thing on earth and become a huge, out of control chimera that acts as the final boss of the game. History Lao is first seen at the Green Threshold directing a Skell in Data Probe installation during Chapter 4, when Elma, Lin, Tatsu, and Cross arrive. They announce that they are going to be retrieving a piece of the Lifehold in Noctilum, and request his help. Lao later accompanies the party on their quest to retrieve an alien Skell detected in Noctilum. They are able to contact BLADE, who deploy aircraft to tow the Skell to New Los Angeles. Immediately afterwards, Lao and the party are attacked by hostile beasts. While initially successful at defeating several of these monsters, the party begins to become overwhelmed, but are saved by a vicious flying creature. Later, during the Ganglion invasion of New Los Angeles, Lao is chosen to guard the alien Skell from the Ganglion. However, he convinces his team to abandon the Skell, as guarding it would do no good if the Ganglion successfully occupy the city. However, the Ganglion ultimately retrieve the Skell, causing the invasion force to suddenly retreat. Lao is later revealed to be a Ganglion spy. He announces his identity in front of multiple prominent BLADE members before stealing the Prog Ares and heads to the Ganglion Weapons Hangar in Cauldros. He also takes the data terminal needed to find the Lifehold Core. This prompts the party to confront him at the Ganglion base. He reveals that his bitterness towards BLADE and New Los Angeles developed from when he discovered that his family had not been among the elite chosen to board the White Whale. After he is defeated, he acknowledges his mistakes, hands Lin the data terminal needed to find the Core, and asks the party to leave him and head back to New Los Angeles. Later, when BLADE travels to the Core, they are confronted by Luxaar using the Vita, who manages to destroy part of the structure after defeat, activating internal defensive measures. However, Lao suddenly appears and stabs Luxaar in the back, revealing his defection back to the humans. The two then sink into the pool of protoplasmic fluids. This causes Lao to fuse with Luxaar, transforming them into a Chimera. The Chimera then emerges and immediately begins to attack the Lifehold Core. Despite Lin's initial objections, the party battles and defeats the Chimera, causing it to dissolve. After the credits, a following scene reveals Lao being approached by an unidentified character. His eyes open and the text "This story never truly ends..." appears on the screen. As a playable character Lao is a playable character until chapter 9, after which he will no longer be able to join the party. Abilities He is of the Partisan Eagle and as such he wields both Sniper Rifles and Javelins. Arts *Balance Breaker (Exclusive) *Arcing Horn *Shrapnel *Eagle Eye *Raijin *First Down *Spiral Horn *Intercept *Afterburner (Exclusive) Skills *Killshot *Electric Guard *Electric Boost *Knock 'n' Shock *Fleet Feet *Piscinoid Slayer Affinity Links *Cross *Doug Barrett *Elma *Lin Lee Koo *Mondo *Saiden *Shingo *Jack Vandham *Wang Heart-to-Hearts As an Enemy Stats Arts Drops Holofigure Lao's Holofigure can be obtained after defeating him during Chapter 12. Holofigure Description "Lao and Luxaar melded with a myriad of organisms after being saturated in protoplasmic fluid. Their minds jostle for dominance within this grotesquerie." Trivia Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X characters Category:Playable characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:BLADE Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits